HarryPotter and the Amulet of Ceridwen
by EmilyMercury
Summary: A new student enters Hogwarts in her 6th year with a very magical past, she certainly makes quite a stir. POV of OC HP HG GW professors and occasionally Dumbledore. R content coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Cahpter 1: contemplation and decisions

A/N: Hi everybody, I've decided to repost all my chapters and hopefully the spacing and thought asides are very clear and easy for me to edit. I'm new to fanfiction.net so I'm still searching for the best method of uploading. Fell free to review with constructive criticism or even praise. Anyway, read and enjoy!

A lean, tall boy with dark brown hair and striking green eyes was lying on a typical bed in the broom closet of a typical English suburban house. Judging by what was observable Harry Potter, the boy on the bed, should be a normal sixteen-year-old boy going into his third year of what would be called high school in America. But inside this body hid magical powers that manifested themselves when he was eleven.

" This summer is turning out to be dull as dish water" Harry thought to himself. He rolled himself over on the bed, his room was always stuffy since it was a small room with no windows under the stairs, the July heat wasn't helping. Harry finally became fed up with the heat. " I'd rather take the chance of running into any of the Dursleys than sweat into oblivion here" he reasoned as he tentatively unlocked the door, ran down the stairs on his toes and slowly opened the front door.

Just being outside the Dursley house made Harry feel free and at ease while inside he was so tense. The house was supposed to be a safe haven for Harry, but Harry hadn't felt safe in the little house ever since his uncle and large cousin began harassing him. Both verbal and physical abuse Harry had to endure because, ironically, the Dursley family inherited the magical effects of his mother's love. With the death of first Cedrick and then Sirius, his godfather, Harry decided he was grateful to have a place to be protected while the threat of Voldemort was so great. Normally Harry was surprisingly fearless, but Sirius' death had left Harry devastated and in need of a break from the stresses of simply being the boy who lived. Very soon, however, Harry would have to muster his strength and trademark courage to handle his next year at Hogwarts.

Harry felt the breeze and inhaled the summery scent of wet sidewalk. Sirius was a very courageous and caring man, Harry felt that without his guidance and strength he wouldn't be able to make it. He felt desperate and he felt so hopelessly angry. Everyone he really cared about who could take care of him died, it wasn't fair! He looked around at the flowers that looked more like skeletal structure in the light than the fragile things that appeared in the day. He knew he wasn't keeping Sirius's memory alive by acting moody and hopeless, even in Azkaban Sirius had kept his soul and integrity even while dementors tortured him. If anything Harry would simply try and face his sixth year at Hogwarts with a courageous spirit. Sirius would've wanted it that way, and he would've wanted Harry to try and be happy. The moon and the stars beautifully illuminated the night sky. Harry Potter began to gaze at the silvery moon that had a halo of blue around it. He lost track of time and his thoughts began to wander.

* * *

Meanwhile Somewhere in Danali national park, Alaska a short girl with strikingly long and silky black hair was also pondering her situation in life while getting lost in the moon. She was faced with one of the hardest and most significant choice of her lifetime. Her name was Eveline, which was an irish name that meant light. Her parents had been killed by a minion of Voldemort when she was seven, after that she was sent to live with distant relations who were anything but enthusiastic about ties to their family. You see, this confused girl, much like our Harry Potter had abilities that made her special and relations that made her miserable. She lacked self-esteem because of Henrietta and Alabastor, the fraternal twin relations she had lived with. They themselves hated a certain part of themselves because they were related to Lord Voldemort. The wizarding community had shunned them. The only appropriate thing to do was buy a small plot of land in Whales and become magical farmers almost completely isolated from muggles and wizards. They cultivated ingredients that were used in charms and potions and shipped them to Diagon Alley and any wizard that sought them out. When Albus Dumbledore had shown up with a short, skinny and parentless child they felt they had to take her out of respect, but they weren't pleased. Dumbledore was her godfather after all. He had felt that for some reason she would be safer with them in the muggle world.

Although the two relations often resented him and couldn't understand his reasoning, Dumbledore he was right. His reason was a great secret and the reason why Voldemort had sent his minions to attack his kin. Voldemort came from a family that had ties to the magical land, the energy that flowed from the world to wizards was bound to his family. It was the reason why all the members of his family were animaguses, it also meant that every so often a magical pure blood would be born. This person would be endowed with special gifts. Eveline could remember learning to cast simple incantations at 7 years of age and then slowly learning summoning and levitating charms. All this learning was under the watchful eye of her father (a certified magic teacher and Hogwarts grad) and Albus.

Along with her memories of her parents and the great outdoors her memories of her lessons with Dumbledore were the happy memories she hung onto while she was living with the twins. Her childhood contained cruel relatives like Harrys, but cruel in a completely different manner. They effected Eveline through complete passiveness, they would ignore her and from day one forbid her to refer to them as aunt, uncle or anything but sir or ma'am. They even denied the fact that they were relatives for a few years. Eveline simply couldn't take such a sterile and uncaring environment anymore. It made her feel as if she had the plague because neither of them touched her and she had nocontact with the outside world. Her only comfort was the company of animals, they were forever affectionate and loyal and it assured her that there actually wasn't anything horribly wrong with her. That it wasn't herself that was cruel or dishonest.

Then, four months ago, something happened that changed everything. She began changing into a panther. She was stunned. Henrietta and Alabastor had never told her about her family's history, mostly because they knew very little about it. Eveline was one of those to be born as a magical pureblood. Even though she wasn't a pureblood wizard the magic of the land and the stars convened while she was born. It was her destiny, but she decided to keep it a secret. If Henrietta or Alabastor found out they would surely kick her out on the streets, and since Dumbledore hadn't visited in quite some time and she didn't know where he lived she would be completely lost in the world. Besides, as long as she could keep her condition a secret everything would be fine…she hoped. The truth was, it wouldn't be fine. It was Eveline's destiny to meet with Dumbledore again and be taught at Hogwarts.

The straw that broke the camel's back and made Eveline decide to experience the outside world was when she found an old cedar trunk in the attic of the house. The sight of it brought back memories and the smell of it was comforting. It could've been Pandora's box, but Eveline had to risk it. She opened the heavy lid and inside was the possessions of and pictures of her parents. All these years she thought nothing had survived, which is what those two horrible twins had told her. The trunk was even enchanted so it held many times its volume worth of items. In the trunk she found pictures of Alaska and her memory was jogged. She had lived in that wilderness for the first four years of her life. There was a spacious yet warm lodge that she and her parents lived in. The land was snowy and beautiful, and then it exploded with an incredible lushness of color. Finally she found a map that gave her an address of sorts. She could find it. She couldn't take anyone denying who she was anymore, and she had so many unanswered questions. Eveline closed the trunk, cast a spell that caused it to levitate, stole an old broom and then never looked back.

For two months she lived in the lodge with no heat, relying on her parent's possessions, heat charms and the times when she would hunt as a panther to ensure her survival. Then, suddenly, Albus Dumbledore showed up in her living room. Enigmatically he said " I knew you'd appear here someday". His eyes twinkled as they always had. " There is so much for me to tell you, by now you've begun to transform into what you really are. I was a close friend of your parents and I'm your godfather. I must apologize, my dear, for taking such a hands off approach especially these last two years. Matters of your protection and a certain teenage boy prevented me from giving you an ideal childhood and from attending to you recently. There is now a choice you must make. You can try and harness the beast within you. With guidance you will be able to control your transformations and develop your full power. You are a magical pureblood, this means you can become an extremely powerful wizard, or you can remain here and allow your savage nature to overtake you. You will slowly begin to change randomly, and not when you become angry or sad as you do now. You will eventually never change back and lead the life of an extraordinarily powerful animal."

Eveline had been thinking about the decision in front of a large bay window overlooking the lushness of Alaska. To remain here free as an animal. It would be interesting, when she was a panther she felt so free and connected to everything. But she would never develop human relationships. She'd never learn all the facts about her parents. After much debate she realized she needed other people in her life, she desperately wanted a chance to find someone who cared about her. She also realized just becoming one with her animal desires would be like giving up, and she knew from the accounts of her parents that they were not quitters. She entered the living room and said "I'll go with you" Dumbledore beamed and his eye twinkled, " Brilliant my dear girl, I'd hoped I'd be able to catch up with you, and now that the time is right you shall live with me. I'll do my best to become a top-notch guardian. Eveline had hoped he would take her away all her life, and now that her adolescent dreams had come true she rushed to Dumbledore and hugged him. The path Eveline had chosen fulfilled dreams, but it also revealed painful truths and exposed her to struggles and hardships, Dumbledore hoped this girl he had come to cherish would walk to the end of the path and find herself happy.


	2. The Castle and Caramel Crickets

Chapter 2:

A/N: To make the storyline clearer I've decided to indicate a character is thinking by putting thoughts in bold, it's just easier that way.

Albus retired to his office after portkeying Eveline and most of her belongings to the castle and then chatting with her and moving most of her things into the room he'd arranged for her. He then sat down and collected his thoughts as he looked through his pensieve. Flashes of Eveline when she was tiny with her parents, flashes of her parents learning at Hogwarts and flashes of Eveline delighting in magic lessons danced in the pensieve while he reflected on the job he had done godfathering her. **I taught her almost everything I could of magic, maybe I should have kept her in the castle her whole life even though there was the threat of Voldermort and the bigoted witches that didn't understand her mothers animagus powers. She would've been happier and I would've been able to see her grow up more completely. I miss the fact that I didn't get to see her grow out of her awkward body those last two years and I missed other milestones. However, I was cautious as always. Harry needed me to be here and Eveline is alive and unscathed by anyone, probably because she lived so far away**.

With a twinkle in his eye, he thought of both Harry and Eveline. Dumbledore regarded both of them as his as own children. He had a funny feeling when he thought of both of them, it would be marvelous if there were to be a romance. He had noticed Harry's failed attempts at love with Cho and he sensed that Eveline had been lonely all her life. Both of them are so similar, high school is a funny place, mostly because of hormones. But you never know what great things might happen.

* * *

Eveline had never seen anything like Hogwarts. When she first saw the castle it was nightfall and all the lights of the castle illuminated the smooth waters of the lake. The huge castle had beautiful towers and lovely architectural details such as moldings of the planets or vines and cherubs dancing with fruits. The giants clock in the highest tower amazed her. When she passed over the ornate oak doorway into the school all the beautiful paintings and stained glass made her sigh and squeal with delight. **It's interesting how much and old stone castle can have the feeling of being in the woods. All the sculptures and carvings are so complicated and naturalistic. This ceiling in this great hall is perfect. The castle combines nature with knowledge perfectly. I love it.**

" Are you sure it's O.K. for me to live here Dumbledore? It's so incredibly beautiful! I'm sure I'll cause some sort of commotion and break everything. What if I change unexpectedly in the school? What if…?" At that point Dumbledore cut her off with laughter that sounded like bells ringing to Eveline.

" My dear, you will be fine here. This is your home and soon you'll feel that way. You can go wherever you want as long as it's not one of the teacher's quarters and you don't have their permission to enter. Other students aren't allowed in the forbidden forest, but I actually have a task for you to accomplish that I'll talk to you about later that requires you to spend lots of time there. Regarding the transformations, come with me to my office, I'm willing to bet the temporary remedy for your shape shifting is a relic in your mother's trunk.". He then led Eveline to a stone gargoyle and muttered the worlds "Caramel Cricket" and the gargoyle began to revolve upwards and reveal a spiral staircase.

"Wow" Eveline breathed.

Dumbledore opened the door to his office and headed to his comfy desk chair. He then clearly said, with his wand raised " Accio trunk". Eveline moved to let the trunk whiz by her and she moved around the office to look at all the magical objects scattered around the room. **All these instruments are top of the line and look almost new. The pensieve is so beautiful, and this is a beautiful set of runes. Dumbledore is such a fascinating wizard. Maybe with his help I can get rid of this curse. Changing into a panther must be a curse that's in my mother's blood, all the evidence seems to be pointing towards that.** After coming to that conclusion one of Dumbledore's portrait's broke into Eveline's thoughts because he said something rather rude to a portrait of a very proper old lady. The old woman looked very flustered and the sight made Eveline giggle.

Dumbledore triumphantly removed his upper body from almost being swallowed by the trunk and came out with a jewelry box in his hand. " Aha! Magnificent my dear. I have found you the Amulet of Ceridwen. Make no mistake child, you are endowed with a great gift from mother earth. Ceridwen was an ancient celtic witch, or magician as the legends say. She was a powerful witch in the days before magic was really taught like it is today.. She was a master of shape-shifting and potions and she fashioned this token as a ward to prevent her enemies from being able to shape-shift like her. However, we can use this weapon as a tool. If you wear the amulet around the school you won't change even in the most excited states. However, in order to maintain your ties with the magical forces that give you your powers you will have to practice shape shifting. Myself and Professor Snape can perform a ritual with you that will bind you from using any unpredictable for while you're a panther and you can roam the grounds."

Evelines head was spinning. I know you keep referring to this as a gift, but surely there's a way to change it. I don't think I could ever effectively control myself while I was roaming free. I don't even know if that's the point of roaming free. I just don't know Dumbledore." Dumbledore looked at her with infinite reassurance and trust and said "Eveline, you come from a wonderful line of witches and you are an excellent student who can do anything amazing you set your mind to. But I'm sure I've shocked you with this huge castle and these revelations" he paused for effect and then after a beat he said "My dear, let's get you to bed. I have given you a temporary tower near the clock since you liked it so much, however after you're sorted into a house you'll live in a tower off Gryffindor or Ravenclaw tower, perhaps the tower near the Slytherin common room or the tower near the Hufflepuff dormitories overlooking the quidditch fields." Eveline merely sleepily followed him. Ever since he suggested sleep she realized how much had happened in this one very long day. " You will be in a tower for privacy in case you begin to cast spells in your sleep or any other outbursts of power occur while you're going about your business. Also, because there was no rooms in the dorms for your year of course."

With that he unlocked a door and turned to face her expectantly "Well, well let's get you on your way. Into your room and then into bed. You'll certainly need your rest, I have wizarding and school traditions to catch you up on and lessons to catch you up to year sixers at Hogwarts." Eveline tried not to wonder about lessons or power outbursts (which sounded particularly troubling, actually) and distracted herself with the beautiful room decorated with different shades of purple fabrics and with a comfortable looking bed with a light gray, soft comforter. Her thoughts drifted away and she slept.

A/N: By the way, if there's a question of spelling any magical items just tell me. I certainly don't know everything. Harry Potter is not my story, it belongs to J.K. Rowling, however, the storyline of this fanfic and my original character is mine. To borrow anything from my story, ask and you shall receive. Please drop me a review to let me know what you think! Suggestions! Predictions! Anything goes.


	3. Hagrid's Strength and Shopping Compensat...

Chapter 3: Hagrid's strength and shopping compensation

A/N: Hey, I've gotten my first review and now I'm hungry for more. This chapter has some action and a few teasers about the plot in the future. Hopefully I'll update faster this time, but the chapter might be shorter. Enjoy!

Eveline had been living in the castle about a month and a half and she absolutely loved it. She loved taking walks through the quidditch field and then around the lake. She loved the morning sun casting purple light all over her room when she woke up. She loved her lessons and everything about the castle in general.

Dumbledore noticed that she was comfortable in the castle and decided to launch a plan of his into action. It would be good for Eveline to meet some exceptionally nice students before school actually started, just to give her a head start. The whole plan would begin with a visit to the Weasley house.** I wonder if they would object to a grand 17th birthday party**. After a qwick floo over to the Burrow Dumbledore found that, no, the Weasleys were the types of wizards that love grand parties. Now Dumbledore would have to find some Muggle clothes for a trip to the suburbs. **Perfect, I can take Eveline to some shops and she can get some clothes she likes for under her robes and weekends and she'll be sure to be honest about the fit of the suit. Glee! **There was nothing Dumbledore liked more than visiting Muggle shops and spending it since the rate of dollars to galleons was so high; so to Dumbledore, the Muggle world was like odd discount shopping.

It was at about noon when Eveline realized she could go into the **Forbidden **Forrest. **I don't know why, but since it's called the Forbidden forest I always avoided it. But it would also be so interesting if I wandered around the outskirts. I don't think I'd encounter anything too dangerous, and if I did I could always change into a panther.** What Eveline didn't know was that Hagrid was coming back to Hogwarts after visiting Madame Maxime. She set out on her walk the way she usually did, she walked through the quidditch field, looked into the herbology green houses and then she switched up her routine and went straight to the forest. **It's so quiet in this forest, the air is completely still as well. It's relaxing, but I also can't help feeling nervous. As the school year draws near I'm getting progressively more antsy and unsettled. It's counter productive since when the kids get here I need to be relaxed, I need to talk to Dumbledore about meditation or a potion perhaps. Thank goodness I have lots of time to prepare myself for meeting classmates. I've never had classmates before, I'm so happy. But what if I mess it up?**

However, Eveline didn't have that much time to prepare. At that time Dumbledore had planned the decorations for the joint seventeenth birthday party of Hermione, Ron, Harry and Eveline. Soon he would fetch Eveline and take her shopping, then visit Harry and the Grangers. Hopefully all the students would agree to spend time in the castle until classes started. Ginny Weasley had also been invited to stay because she had become close with the trio of friends and was the only other young Weasley that was attending Hogwarts. Albus had planned the party on the day all the Professors would be arriving at the school to prepare their lessons, Albus had done this because one teacher would be a special and pleasant surprise for Harry.

Meanwhile Eveline had transformed into a panther and was running at breakneck speed through the forest to release all her nervous energy. She sped by wolves, foxes and even thought she saw a unicorn. Little did she know that she was also speeding towards the path Hagrid was taking back to the castle.

Hagrid noticed the underbrush ahead of him moving, it took him only another second to realize something about 5 feet long and black was barreling towards him. **A servant of Voldermort? He seems to be brainwashing animals recently to make them attack wizards that are enemies of his. I won't allow the forest to be inhabited by monsters like up north, especially when the poor kids are about to come!** With that Hagrid swatted downwards and caught the beast between the shoulder blades.

Eveline tried to avoid the extremely large and scruffy man. **I should have been paying attention to where I was running! I almost barreled into that behemoth. ** A second later she was dizzy, then a girl and then a girl on the forest floor.

" Crikey!" Hagrid exclaimed. " We've got to get this girl to Albus, Fang." He lugged the small girl across his shoulder and began to run. About ten minutes later he was bounding across the quidditch field towards Dumbledore.

Albus, I've made a terrible mistake, I must've clonked young Eveline across the back while she was a panther. She looked right suspicious, I swear."

"Don't worry Hagrid, lay her on the floor on her stomach, I'm pretty sure you merely knocked her unconscious." Albus examined her and then performed an awakening charm and Eveline was conscious again. She looked up at Hagrid and groaned " Ungh, did I knock into you? Did I hurt you and knock myself out?" Hagrid began to blubber " Miss Eveline I'm so sorry I'm afraid you missed me just in time but I mistook you for something else and gave you a crack on your back." Albus broke in at this point " Hagrid calm down, everything will be fine. But now Eveline, you must lie down and relax. I'm going to perform some charms to eliminate the pain and bruising." Five minutes later Eveline was in Dumbledore's office and was relaxing on a big chair.

After about fifteen minutes of staring at Eveline to make sure she was all right Dumbledore gently broke off her thoughts gently. " My dear, do you feel up to buying some Muggle clothes for yourself to put under your robes and help me acquire a suit?" Eveline looked over at Dumbledore and smiled.

" Sure, I feel fine now. But I want to know, why was Hagrid on such a high alert? And if he was, why did you say I could go into the forest?"

" Well, you could handle anything Hagrid would be worried about, you just can't handle Hagrid. Do you remember when I mentioned the mission aspect of you being able to enter the forest?"

"…Yeah" Eveline was wary about these new responsibilities.

" Well it seems our enemy, Voldermort, has discovered the ability to manipulate the will of animals. He can turn them into chaotic beasts and let them loose in areas that have many respected Muggle supporters. There have been suspicious attacks on a few wizards in isolated areas about 200 kilometers north of Hogwarts. I suspect that you can both help Hagrid rid the areas near here of these animals and also try and find some origin points of these animals since you, as an animagus, would not be affected by the spell."

" But sir, why would I be given that mission alone?"

" Oh dear dear, you won't be the only one assigned to these tasks. Hagrid and a centaur friend of mine will be our primary defense in the forbidden forest, Professor MacGonagal is a cat animagus and will also scout the country side for clues about suspicious spells on animals."

" Well, I guess we should go shopping now. I'll need a treat before taking this on."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said " That's exactly what I was thinking my dear."

* * *

Eveline ended up finding some small shirts that had logos of various Muggle bands Eveline liked. She had heard songs by Led Zeppelin, Queen, The Police, David Bowie and a few others since one of the only decent radio stations she could listen to in the attic of the farm house was a classic rock station and an 80's retro station. She also got some colorful shirts that had 80's sayings and cartoons on them along with a corduroy jacket and 3 pairs of jeans. At the shop where Eveline had helped Dumbledore pick out a sensible gray suit with lightish blue shirt, dark blue tie with white moons and a pair of loafers. Eveline bought a long, purple shirt that had a textured bottom that made it swish around her ankles. She also got a nice lavender tank top with pink rose bead detailing and a nice lacey skirt amoung other, less fancy colorful tank tops. After getting trainers Eveline also got a big pair of black boots and various tights in unique and colorful patterns. Both Dumbledore and Eveline got a new set of robes since Evelines were tattered and Dumbledores were already too short. Dumbledore also got Eveline her first set of dress robes. They were rich purple velvet with an almost silver shade of lavender sheen when she walked in the light. At the hem was beadwork with white, black, silver and purple beads. Eveline had never felt more like a princess and had a nice before bed tea with Dumbledore and Hagrid in the Headmasters office and was actually looking forward to the school year.


	4. Mood Swings and First Meetings

Chapter 4: Mood swings and meetings

A/N: It seems I have a devoted reader! Thanks a lot for your support Nick (what's the name of your story? I want to read it btw), as for Silver, thanks for your honest review. I'm taking your advice about spacing. If you guys hadn't noticed, I've gone through all the chapters and reposted them so they're easier to read. The last chapter was updated without my previewing it. Sorry guys! But I haven't mastered updating since I'm new. About the character, I promise you no Mary Sue character here, hang in if you want to and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. Anyway…read, review, enjoy. -Emily (By the way, thoughts are now in bold)

Eveline had smuggled her radio and CD player into the castle and convinced Dumbledore to perform an enchantment that allowed it to run even though electronics didn't usually run in Hogwarts. Eveline actually wondere how it ran with no electricity, but shrugged it off since she was in a bad mood. She went to her newly bought CD collection and pulled out something Dumbledore was bound to hate, she pulled out some Rage Against the Machine that she had heard on the pop station and began to do what all teenagers love to do every once in awhile. She lay on her bed listening to angry music and sunk down into her bad mood.

**So it's all been fine and peachy with just Dumbledore here, but as soon as I'm supposed to meet someone new I almost kill them and they almost kill me. I just don't think people are my thing. And on those retarded teen melodramas Henrietta just loved (because she is retarded) all the kids tried to ruin the life of one kid and then once they accomplish that they just move on to the next one. I bet I turn out to be kid number two or three for the year.** Eveline groaned and buried her head in her pillow.

After getting lost in fantasies of people abandoning her in the whomping willow and worse the music stopped. " Hey! What the hell happened?!" Eveline practically roared.

"And a very good morning to you too Eveline." Albus was surprised Eveline was acting this way. Usually she was quiet and contemplative.

"Bah!" Said Eveline, "Not to rude, Dumbledore, but what do you want?"

"Well, I have a sort of errand to run. About four students are coming to the castle early upon my request, and I have to go portkeying around England to get them. Portkeying and talking to parents is so boring, pretty please come with me Eveline." Dumbledore put on a mock sad girly face and Eveline had to laugh.

"That face was just darling, but no can do. Other kids, they'll eat me alive. They'll eat me alive and them toss my bones away and then other kids will come and grind my bones to make their bread! Do you understand what I mean? It's like yesterday with Hagrid, I can't make a good first, second, third or any impression. My plan is to just read in whatever tower you give me once the kids come here, it'll be good for my schoolwork."

"Why Eveline! That's just giving up, and no godchild of mine just gives up. Hagrid adores you, he thinks you're kind, polite and intelligent. And you are, not to mention slightly nutty. Seventeen year olds don't grind bones to make bread."

" I was using a metaphor!"

"Even so, you can take a book and wait outside while I talk to parents and then just **meet** the kids. You're getting all worked up over nothing. I think if you believe in yourself more and get some confidence you'll knock everyone dead." And it was true. Eveline really was talented, smart, funny and pretty. The best part about Eveline was she didn't know any of this, so on top of it she wasn't cocky, just horribly shy. Dumbledore didn't want her to shut everyone out. These meetings would give her a chance to open her mind and heart to a terrific bunch of youngsters.

" Oh, I'm sure I'll want to knock them dead. But not in the way you're talking about. If you're going to insist we might as well just go now and get this over with."

" There we go. Now, our first stop is the Dursley household and I'm going to show you how to make a portkey. You simply find a piece of trash or a discarded boot or anything all the people in your party can hold and you point your wand at it and say 'Portus!' then, you say exactly where you'd like to go. I'm going to make the portkey going to Little Whitting and you can make the portkey to the Granger household."

" Peachy" said Eveline **Let's just get this whole ordeal over with**.

In about five minutes Eveline was basking in the sun and the solitude of her herbology book. When Dumbledore first went in the house she heard a woman who must've had a very screechy voice scream and every so often she could hear a hearty mans guffaws and shouting. Eveline simply tried to ignore these sounds and the sound of a very loud T.V. while she was reading about mandrakes. About five minutes later Dumbledore stepped out of the quaint house and called Eveline. She turned her head and saw, for the very first time, Harry Potter. To her he wasn't Harry Potter of course, just a boy with Dumbledore. **Oh no, I'm going to blow it. That boy…he's so tall and his chest is just muscled enough. And his hair is so cute and tossled. He's so nice looking.**

Harry was ecstatic that Dumbledore had convinced the Dursleys to let him go to the seventeenth birthday celebration, of course, being without Harry for a week and not having to drive him to King's Cross station was definitely a factor.

"Eveline! Come over here and meet Harry." Dumbledore shouted to a small figure with long black hair that had waves in it, making the back of the girl look like an ocean at night. She slowly turned around and Harry gasped as softly as he could, time almost stopped when he first got a glimpse of her profile and then more and more of her face as a breeze moved loose strands around her face. **Her eyes! They're purple! And they're shaped like almonds, so catlike. She's so short and slim, her light freckles just on the tops of her cheeks make her look even more unique. I hope she's not a third year, or even worse, younger than that. Ok, Potter, she's walking over. Don't stutter or trip or say anything stupid.**

" Harry, this is Eveline. She's transferring to Hogwarts and will be with you in the sixth year class. Eveline, this is Harry Potter." Eveline's eyes widened when she heard the name **THE Harry Potter? Dumbledore just accomplished the impossible and made me even more nervous about screwing up...even though Harry Potter probably has girls just crawling all over him.** Both teenagers extended a hand and shook it, both stammering an awkward hello and both thinking about how they had blown it by stuttering and Harry just couldn't forgive himself when he realized his palm had been sweaty. "Now Eveline, recall what I told you this morning and portkey us over to the Granger household."

Eveline looked around and picked up a tree branch and muttered " P-portus, Hermione Granger's house, just outside of London." In a minute all three of them felt the trademark pull on their bellybutton and were in front of Hermiones house. Dumbledore walked on in and Harry and Eveline walked to the shade of another tree. Eveline stared at Harry for about thirty seconds **What to say. I wonder what he's interested in. Ok, I've been staring at him for a while. Look away look away!** Eveline began reading about the mandrake again. Harry cleared his throat and began looking at Eveline reading. **She looks so composed and mature all the time. And the freckles! They're melting my heart…**Dumbledore broke into his thoughts and introduced Hermione to Eveline. **I can see why Harry was having such a fun time staring at her while Dumbledore went to get her. She's really pretty and Dumbledore told me she was able to potrkey them here, which is impressive. But Harry should be more discrete about staring at people who are probably feeling very self-conscious. What a prat!** thought Hermione.

Within minutes they were back at Hogwarts castle and Eveline was running up the staircase to her room after meeting Ron and then muttering something about having a herbology assignment she needed to start right away. " Well Hermione, you and Evie should get along famously. Two bookworms are the best of friends, seems a bit shy though." Hermione didn't take offense, she merely said "She and Harry seem like they'd get along too" with a sly grin and then added " Ron, you don't even know if she'd like that nickname, stop it."

Dumbledore watched Eveline retreat back to her room. **Old habits die hard I suppose, but she can't hide forever. In a few hours the party will commence.** The twinkle returned to Dumbledore's eyes when he watched Hermione and Harry talking with all the Weasleys in the great hall. " Kids! We're going to start decorating, so out of here and romp around outside." With that the preparations began to commence and Eveline changed back into her pajamas.


	5. The Dance and the New Friends

Chapter Five: The Dance Arrives

While Eveline was up in her tower thinking about Harry, Dumbledore and the professors had begun decorating for the evening's events. Dumbledore reoriented the sky in the great hall to have a close view of Saturn and the stars around it, he also organized Snape, MacGonagal and Flitwick to hover slightly metallic bobbles of each teen's favorite color in the air. Dumbledore arranged Rons orange and Hermiones navy blue bobbles to predominantly decorate the right side of the room, in an homage to Ginny mauve bobbles divided the hall, the right side was predominantly decorated by purple bobbles for Eveline and dark forest green bobbles for Harry. The bobbles were various sizes and they looked like bubbles blown out of colored soap, only frosted with gold, silver or bronze. Dumbledore also asked professors Sprout and Hagrid to move ambrosia trees into the room. The trees were formed into two perfect lines on either side of the table where the guests would eat and the staff table remained where it always had been. The teachers commended Dumbledore because he was able to get so many ambrosia trees. " They're a terribly rare tree, and once nightfall comes the underside of their leaves will glow with tiny pinpoints of light. They glow because for some reason ambrosia trees are a storehouse of a lot of magical and other energies, but their leaves and fruit, which is also gorgeous, can't be ingested by humans…it's a puzzle why they exist and who, if anyone, profits from their power and not just their beauty." remarked Sprout, Dumbledore simply said " It's not a puzzle at all, beauty for beauty's sake" but the twinkle in his eye lead the more astute to believe he knew more (and of course, he did!).

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny joined the rest of the Weasleys on the lawn of the shool. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie organized an informal game of quidditch…Fred and George were keepers (Charlie and Bill must've split them up so their craftyness wouldn't interfere in game play while they were usually always working together) while Bill and Charlie occaisionally smacked into each other trying to get the ball and then score. Mr. Weasley was talking to Hermione (probably about muggle inventions) with Ginny listening and Mrs. Weasley was scurrying around everyone hugging them, saying hello or trying to make them eat.

" Hey, Harry! Ron! Come and be keepers so we can whollop our brothers with the bludgers" Shouted Fred, or George, Harry couldn't tell since they were so high.

"Stop trying to kill your brothers George!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. She then squealed with delight and scooped Harry up in her arms.

" Harry, dear! I've missed you over the summer, were the Dursleys all right?"

" Yeah mate, how was that?" asked Ron.

" They shouted at me, but nothing really happened. They didn't have any dinners or anything so I didn't end up blowing anyone up. They actually talked to me less than usual…" Harry actually hadn't realized that during his stay, but he realized he'd finally had a near tranquil say with the Dursleys.

" That sounds fine Harry, dear." She then surveyed the psuedo picnic she spotted Ginny. " Ginny! Have some potato salad please! You didn't have lunch and you must be about ready to faint!"

An annoyed Ginny called back " Mom! We're just going to go into the castle in half an hour and have a whole feast anyway! And I'm fine! Really!" Mrs. Weasley simply hustled over and Harry and Ron laughed.

" Come on Ron, let's play " suggested Harry after inclining his head towards the quidditch game, but, oddly enough since Ron loved quidditch, he shook his head.

" We need to discuss the new girl"

" What do you mean? Discuss what?"

"Well, I could go on forever on her splendid tits forever but…"

"Ron! She's so shy! If she knew or even suspected people were talking about her like that I bet she'd just die."

"Good thing she doesn't know then, mate." Ron said with a grin. "Anyway, I think we should set up some ground rules about dating her"

"Oh really, with your enlightened attitude that probably means she gets to chose which day of the week she goes out with you and which days she goes out with me, you prat."

"No, I just mean since I dig her and she's so obviously your type as well I think it should be a the best man wins type thing. No hard feelings if I get her and if you ever actually make a move I won't hold it against you. I also think if either finds out that she fancies one of us the other should help break the ice, since I can tell she's going to be a tough little nut to crack ."

Harry was surprised to hear Ron talk like this. Sure, he and Harry had been preoccupied by certain aspects of female anatomy since about third year, but Ron was actually quite shy and bumbling around pretty girls. Ron was now acting like he had a battle plan and could actually suavely pull it off.

"Remember Fleur, Ron?" said Harry, trying to make his point. Only, Ron didn't get it.

"Yeah…I do." He said, dazing off. " Why? You want to talk about her _assets_, eh?"

"No! I just meant that you're certainly acting very confident for a boy who trips over his own bloody tongue around pretty women."

"Oh, I've improved myself over the summer. By god as my witness, this will be the year of Ron!"

Harry burst out laughing. " Oh, you are so deluded."

"Well, we'll see. Anyway, so you _really_ don't have an opinion about her, you know, chest?"

"Oh Ron, shut up. I actually only got a really good look at her face. She has a nice shape I suppose. But the face is what I really concentrated on." Harry immediately wished he had lied because as a teenage boy he was almost obligated to thoroughly check out each and every girl he saw, or at least other boys felt obligated to do so. Harry didn't really get it and as a result a lot of guys thought Harry was a bit odd.

"Well, they're not too big, but they're a nice size since she seems thin and she's short." Said Ron matter of factly.

"She's not a farm animal, you know, I don't know why you always talk about girls like they're a goat and you're judging them for a fair."

Not getting the muggle reference Ron just shrugged his shoulders and said "You're just jealous because you didn't get a really good look."

All the Weasleys had filed in now after Snape had so kindly announced that the decorations were ready. Dumbledore watched with happy pride as this family and adopted extended family bustled around and looked absolutely amazed. It reminded him of the look on the face of the younger version of themselves when they took their first step into Hogwarts. He pulled himself out of his reverie and realized he had to get Eveline out of her room. **This will have to be done with tact. I think I may have to deceive her to actually get her out of her room and push her down the stairs into the good time. I think she's afraid of relaxing because she thinks it will unleash the panther, but Remus will soon teach her that relaxation is the key.** With that he moved to the front of the room and announced "I will be back shortly, lovely guests, so for now enjoy the hors devours the house elves have brought and when I return the party will commence!" At this point in the evening Professor Binns and nearly headless Nick, the popular Gryffindor ghost came to enjoy the party. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were discussing the fact that they wouldn't be riding on the Hogwarts express this year. Dumbledore ventured up the steps.

In her tower Eveline was trying to think of something to talk about with the other kids at the party. **I would just talk about magic since all my life I've been reading about it and been taught it…but these kids have had formal training and they must know so much more. I don't know how long I could talk about music. They seem nice…it's just so unnerving because they're all such good friends with each other and I don't have any friends. **At that point Eveline was very upset. Even though all these years she told herself people were boring or not worth the pain they caused she realized what she'd missed out on by having even one real friend. Just then Dumbledore came in and she felt slightly better.

"Eveline, if you make these 2 years you have at Hogwarts count you can learn, do some real good and become just as close to a few people as they've been to other people. Friendship doesn't only depend on time, it depends on trust and the goodness in the heart of the person…now, we've decorated the great hall with rare and beautiful trees. You love herbology and I see your parchment is finally done, come on down to have a bite and look at the trees."

"All right Dumbledore. I'm sorry I was moody, I just want you to know I really do appreciate everything you've ever done for me and I love you."

Dumbledore felt himself tear. " Oh child I know." With that he enfolded Eveline in a comforting embrace that made her feel almost like a small child again. With parents and toys and no worries anymore. " Now let's get down there and have fun. Have I told you about the seventeenth birthday party tradition in the wizarding world?", very skeptically Eveline said she hadn't. **I have a bad feeling about this. There's probably going to be a party down there and I'm in my pajamas. **"Well, the tradition is for the parents to gather all the teenagers they care for and all of them have a fabulous time at some point in the year in honor of the birthday since it's a right of passage in the wizarding world, of course, you'll be getting your presents later." Eveline's eyes widened, they were almost at the end of the stairs…Harry walked by and glanced at her in her pajamas, obviously surprised. She felt tears of nervousness and embarrassment sting her eyes.

"Dumbledore! Please stop pushing me down the stairs! I can't do this! I'm not even dressed."

"Well I can fix that." He pointed his wand at her and said "Vestas!" and she was dressed in a black cotton tank top with buttons for show down to her cleavage, her flowing purple skirt and her embroidered dress robes. Dumbledore pointed his wand again and half her hair was put in a loose but elegant bun and the other half was left flowing down her back. Dumbledore also put cut glass along the top of her head and ornamenting the bun.

"You look beautiful now, Eveline." Said Dumbledore with a huge, proud smile.

"I don't know what to say to them, Dumbledore." She said, the tears still there "They're already so close to each other and I can't talk to them about magic because they've actually been in school these years and I'm just an amateur compared to them."

At this point Dumbledore gently grasped her shoulder, wiped her almost falling tears and looked seriously into her eyes before saying "Ev, my dear, you were doing magic while these children were playing with balls and dolls, you are a knowledgeable witch and you're also a very sweet girl. I think you should go in there and knock them dead."

And so Eveline did.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all talking about how they'd miss the Hogwarts express in the years to come.

"The witch with the snack cart is the best, in my opinion." Said Ron.

"Clearly, the classy wood, leather and brass interior is the best part. Traveling in comfort and style is wonderful…plus, sound proof compartments." Said Hermione.

"Well, all wizarding trains are like that, but not all the snack carts are that brilliant, 'Mione." Retorted Ron.

"But when you're older I don't think you'll only want to eat chocolate frogs and candy…once you get older you learn the value of a healthy meal." Said Ginny.

"I wouldn't count on that, Gin. Your brother has a sweet tooth that'll stick around till it rots out and needs to be pulled!" joked Harry. After the laughter subsided Harry realized that Eveline wasn't in the great hall even though the party was partly for her. " I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." Lied Harry. He was really going to look for Eveline. He found her in one second. She was in her pajamas, which was a lavender tank top and black shorts, Harry felt like he couldn't breathe. **I can't stare at her though, especially since Dumbledore is there. I should just hide, hey, I wonder why Dumbledore seems to be pushing her down the stairs. **Harry crossed the bottom of the stairs and hid most of himself on the wall to the right of the stairs. He heard the conversation Eveline had with Dumbledore and saw her in her breathtaking outfit. **I feel so sorry for her. She's unsure of herself and she needs to gain self-esteem. She reminds me of Ginny during her first year, I should talk to Gin about this. I wonder how she was able to do magic when she was younger…that I'll have to bring up with 'Mione.**

A tall man with very fine black hair and a hooked nose came up behind Harry just as Eveline and Dumbledore were walking into the hall. "See something you like, Mr. Potter?" said Snape. Harry whipped around and his face turned beet red. "I'll simply inform you, Mr. Potter, that eavesdropping is extremely rude and the Headmaster would not appreciate hearing about this. But since today is a day of festivities I'll keep it under my hat, unless I see you doing this again." Harry simply nodded his head and replied "Thank you, Professor." Snape headed back to the great hall and said "Well, I have food to attend to, unless you have any other sneaky business I suggest you come eat before your friend Weasley eats up all the deserts." And with that he was gone.

**Phew! Thank Merlin he didn't tell Dumbledore. I would've been mortified. I suppose I should go in and eat now, Ron probably will eat everything sweet unless I get a move on.** The dinner was delicious as always and filled with small talk about herbology and Snape and other things that Eveline actually participated in. After desert Dumbledore announced dancing was about to begin. The lights lowered and the only light in the room was cast by soft candlelight coming from the bobbles and the ambrosia trees. The effect was very calming and the couples in the room hugged close for the slow dancing. Hermione asked Ron to dance and Harry was just about to walk over to Eveline when Ginny cut him off.

"Harry, would you like to dance?" She asked eagerly.

"Errr..Ginny, I'm not that great at dancing…" He said, hoping she'd get the hint. He looked over at Eveline at that point, who had been watching the exchange with a sad feeling. Their eyes met and she quickly looked away. **Oh gosh, I don't think he appreciated me looking in on the exchange between him and Ginny. I think he has a crush on her or something.** Eveline sighed and walked over to Dumbledore while Harry sighed and gave into Ginny's insistences that he dance.

When Eveline got up to Dumbledore and Snape talking Dumbledore brightened up and said "See, I told you that you'd be fine. Aren't Harry and his friends nice after all?"

"They are, but unfortunately they're only consistently nice to eachother. I don't seem to be a part of the clique." Said Eveline.

"Well Eveline you look lovely." Said Snape "Would you give this old man a short dance?"

"Of course Professor" Said Eveline, blushing at the first compliment she'd gotten that hadn't come from Dumbledore.

While they danced (an appropriate distance away from each other, of course) Snape and Eveline talked about potions, which was another subject she felt confident about. She'd learned a lot about potions by just watching Henrietta make the same ones over and over again each week and learning some rare potions from Dumbledore. Eveline listed all the potions she knew how to make and asked him some questions about the preparations and use of some she'd only read of. He was actually impressed with her knowledge of potions. "You'll be fine this year, Eveline. You're very intelligent, I must say. Dumbledore has also put you in an extra course that will probably be intensive with me and a few other teachers so you'd officially make up credits. I think you'll do fine."

"Thank you professor, that puts me at ease."

"I know the fact that Potter and his group left you out discourages you, but my godson should be friendly since both of you seem to like potions, his name is Draco. I've told him a little bit about you and he's curious about a new girl transfer" Snape said, laughing.

"Well, I don't think I should be turning any heads at Hogwarts. It's not one of my goals anyway. But I will keep an eye out for Draco." Said Eveline.

Snape was very surprised that Eveline didn't know how nice she looked. **She's going to fit into Hogwarts just fine, the boys will be tripping over their own feet just to be within a yard of her. The only people that might give her trouble are the girls who are bound to be jealous. It's going to be hard for her to be beautiful and intelligent.** The song ended and Eveline excused herself, saying she needed to get a drink.

At this point in the night Harry, Ron and Hermione were huddled closely together and talking in the code they sometimes used. Ginny was near the punch bowl feeling upset that Harry wasn't interested in dancing anymore and Hermione, who she was closest with, wasn't sharing whatever was on her mind. Eveline walked up to her and greeted her with a timid hello. **I remember when I was that self conscious…I guess today proves that sometimes I still am.**

"Hi" Said Ginny. "So…what do you think of Hogwarts?" asked Ginny. It seems she asked the right question, because Eveline told her about how she loved the architecture and about her tower.

"You live in one of the towers! I love the towers! I always wished I could live in one. It would make me feel at home since at home I live in the attic."

"Woah, at my aunt and uncle's house where I lived before I lived in the attic of the barn!"

Then, with a crash, Remus Lupin and Tonks crashed into the party. Hermione, Ron and Harry rushed over, extremely excited.

"Remus, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm the new DADA teacher. Dumbledore thought that if I had an assistant teacher to teach you while I was weak and also keep me in check while I changed no parent could object." Secretly, professor Lupin was begged to come back and teach DADA as a way for him to also teach Eveline about controlling the beast within herself.

About seven feet away Eveline asked "Well, I'm going to be blunt, so don't take offense."

"Ok"

"Why aren't you with your group? You guys seem pretty cliquey, like you're always together. I was surprised to see you away from them."

"Well, it's true that I'm their friend. But I'm actually not part of the smaller Ron, Harry, Hermione network. Sometimes I feel like I'm on the outside looking in."

"I feel the same way here."

There was silence for a few minutes. Eveline felt bad that she had made Ginny think about herself not being 100% accepted. Ginny was so nice and Eveline felt secure around her, she didn't want to hurt her again. Just then Tonks performed a hostile takeover of the music and put on the hit "You spin me right round". Both Eveline and Ginny turned to each other and squealed "I looove this song!" They both started bopping and singing along and giggling. Eveline couldn't remember a time where she acted this uninhibited and silly, she loved it. After the song ended Ron came up to them and tried to say very suavely "Hey, Evie, how about we dance close together for this next song. It'd be great for both of us."

"What exactly does that mean? And this song is a fast song. Plus, why do you keep calling me Evie? You can call me Eva if you want…but I really hate Evie."

"You'll figure it all out in a minute my sweet Evie." Said Ron, with a wink.

Eveline turned to Ginny as he walked away and said "Your brother is a total git."

"I know" Said Ginny. They burst out laughing.

That night Eveline got the O.K. from Dumbledore to sleep with the girls in the Gryffindor dorms since she hadn't been casting spells in her sleep lately. Ginny and Eveline chatted and giggled late into the night until Hermione attacked them with a pillow and commanded that they go to sleep.

A/N: I'd have to say this is my favorite chapter so far. The personalities of the characters are coming out. It was certainly loooong. It took me awhile to write, but it was worth it. I hope everyone likes it, remember to review! 3 Emily


	6. Homework, Hogsmeade and Hairdos

Chapter 6: Homework, Hogsmeade and Hairdos

A/N: I'd really appreciate some reviews about the story. I'm adding another location for narration and i want to hear if you guys like it. Enjoy!

Eveline woke up the next morning at about 9. Hermione was gone, probably to take a shower or maybe get breakfast. **I wonder what would be the best way to wake up Ginny. I bet she's a really deep sleeper. Hmm.** Eveline whacked Ginny near the stomach with her pillow; Ginny just rolled over and murmured. "Jeez, woman!" exclaimed Eveline, and then she decided to clap her hands right in front of Ginny's face. It worked well, Ginny shot up in her bed and exclaimed "Whuzzat?! What's going on?" Eveline burst out laughing and Ginny attacked her with her pillow.

"Well, I'm glad I finally got you to wake up. Let's wash up and then get some breakfast. Mmmm, breakfast!" said Eveline.

"You sure are excited." Ginny said, while they were walking to the washroom.

"Breakfast food is my favorite type of food. I'm going to pop into the shower."

"I hate showering in the morning. Just teeth brushing and face cleaning for me." Said Ginny

"Gross…I love being clean and relaxed yet invigorated by hot water."

"Oh, I'm clean…I just like to bathe at night."

"I take a bath every night too." Said Eveline.

"You must be anal retentive."

"Excuse me, it's relaxing."

After their hygiene talk Ginny and Eveline went to get dressed. Ginny put on a pair of jeans that flared out because a rust orange piece of triangular cloth was sewn into them at about mid-calf and the stitching was red detail. "Cool jeans, I don't feel like wearing my fancy skirt, can I just have a pair of jeans to wear with my shirt?"

" Sure, though they'll probably be way too long." Said Ginny.

"Way to rub the long pretty legs in my face." Laughed Eveline.

"Please, you're gorgeous and you must know it."

"I wouldn't say gorgeous at all. Man, the fact that your pants fit on my stomach makes up for the fact that they're too long. I take it you like your pants on your hips too…and that your hips are freakin' tiny."

"Yep, I'm tall and slim with no change in texture or anything. What an interesting figure." Said Ginny.

"Alright, I've decided something" Said Eveline, she had suddenly remembered Dumbledore's encouraging words. "We both know we're pretty, intelligent and we have 10x the personality or any airhead Barbie look alike. So we should try and eliminate these doubts that we have, qualms with appearance don't matter. No one is perfect."

"Well, I feel like I've stumbled inside muggle T.V." Said Ginny. " But I think you're right. By the way, there aren't that many Barbie look alikes in Hogwarts, well, none in Gryffindor. Slytherin is slightly different. But you'll meet the uber posh Lavendar Brown and Patil sisters and they're both in Gryffindor."

"Sounds fun." Said Eveline, voice dripping with sarcasm **I haven't really been thinking about the houses. I'm going to be assigned a house to live in; or near at least, and I'm going to have classes with a certain type of person. I've been so preoccupied with brushing up in transfiguration I haven't really looked at 'Hogwarts: A History'…Tonight I definitely will.** "Anyway, after breakfast I thought we'd go back to my room so I could put my stuff back and change and then explore Hogsmeade since I've never been."

"That's perfect. Anything to get my pants back faster…plus we can go to my favorite clothes store." Said Ginny, she seemed to have something else on her mind "It's kind of odd…but it's a great place and all my clothes technically _come_ from there." **I wonder if Eveline is rich. She doesn't have any possessions other than her curtains and bedding and other things Dumbledore probably conjured for her and her clothes. I wonder how she'll react to the horribly cheap old witch's clothes. I suppose she'll find out some way that I'm poor; I might as well buy fabric for next year while I she does.**

"Brilliant" Said Eveline, **I wonder why this place is such a mystery, I'll find out eventually so I won't press Ginny.** Then she began to clap her hands and bop "Breeeakfast, aren't you excited?"

"You're insane. How can you be so energetic in the morning?" said Ginny. **But I am excited…only in a slightly less manic way. Breakfast is usually the first time in the day I get to see Harry. I hope we haven't missed them already.**

As it turns out, they hadn't missed Harry. He, Hermione and Ron were sitting with Fred and George, who were updating their "investor" and his friends on their joke shop. Ginny smiled and thought about how her day had gotten off on the right foot as she greeted everyone. Eveline merely sat down quietly and greeted Hermione, the only one of them who wasn't involved in conversation because she was rapt with her newspaper.

"So, Har, guess what!" Said George while heaping sausage onto his plate.

"I'm the best seeker in the world. Come on, what is it?"

"We've turned enough shiny coin profit to pay you back in full." Said Fred.

"Yeah, the joke shop we started with it has been swamped with kids the past six months, it's brilliant, Harry my lad." Continued George.

"How much money did Harry lend your brothers, and how?" asked Eveline.

"Oh, well back in his fourth year Harry won the Triwizarding tournament and his parents were rich, I'm guessing you know at least the reason why Harry was famous at almost birth." Said Ginny.

"Yeah, I know his basic story."

"Well anyway, Harry just gave the Triwizard prize money to my brothers."

"But isn't that competition dangerous and only open to older students? It always has been. How did Harry enter?"

"An ally of Voldemort masquerading as Mad Eye Moody entered him as the only student in a school." Said Hermione, looking up from her paper and at Eveline.

All Eveline could think to say was "Oh." She was deeply sympathetic to Harry; in addition to losing her parents to Voldemort like herself he also had fought him and was actively pursued by him. Eveline snapped back to breakfast as George got up from his seat and exclaimed "But Harry, you have to let us pay you back."

"Oh, no I don't. I don't need the money. There's no point in paying it back." Fred was about to start protesting when Harry said "Listen, if I ever fall on hard times just know I'll probably ask you for it or something. But please, don't worry about it."

"Fine Harry, someday maybe we'll force it on you." Said George, he was about to sit down when he saw Eveline.

"Why he-llo." He said. George looked over, grinned and said "Hello hello, and good morning. We're Fred and George Weasley, myself being George. We run a joke shop on Diagon Alley, pleased to make your acquaintance…"

"Eveline." Just then George shook her hand and slipped a piece of chocolate in her hand. **Two joke shop owners, hmm? And they seriously think I'm going to try this anonymous candy. **"Er, no thanks, I don't eat chocolate with breakfast." Said Eveline and then she helped herself to the edible food. Fred whispered to Harry and Ron "Right clever girl, we just made a new line of joke candies involving color changing faces."

Harry smiled; **I'm not surprised that she's not easily fooled. She may be small, but she doesn't seem naïve. **"Good morning Ginny and Eveline." Said Harry. Ron got that stupid hunter on the prowl look on his face and said " Hi girls." Eveline responded by saying "Oh, don't even start Ronnie."

Harry snickered and then asked, "So, what are the two of you going to be doing today?"

"Well, Ginny thought it would be fun to visit Hogsmeade and do a little pre school year shopping trip. After that I have to work on some work the Professors gave me to evaluate my skills and I have to practice on the piano I moved into my room recently." Said Eveline.

"Sounds like a great day." Said Harry. Ron must've realized Harry was doing all the talking and began a long description of the day Ron had planned, which was basically four man quidditch, lunch, more quiddtich, a huge dinner and then some cramming by the fireside in the common room.

"Anyway," Said Ginny rather abruptly, "Hermione, what are you doing today? You can come with us if you want."

"Thanks, Ginny." Said Hermione. "But I have to get going to the library, this year is a key year that decides who will be Head Boy and Girl of the school. I'm actually done with breakfast so I'll see all of you at dinner at least. Bye!"

"Wow." Said Eveline.

"I guess we should get going too." Said Ginny.

"Hang on, I want one waffle and some...toast." Eveline concluded, after surveying the table.

"Pig" said Ginny.

"Oh shut up" Said Eveline, lightheartedly before she quickly ate the other half of the waffle and then ran off with some bacon. "Bye Harry, Ron. It was nice to meet you, Fred and George."

"Bye guys." Said Ginny. The boys said their goodbyes and then the day at Hogwarts began.

Meanwhile, in southern France a man, if you could call him a man, seemed to drift out of the meditative slumber he had gone into for hours earlier. "Yess, Dumbledore knows about our covert esscapess. I ssay we move our lovely creaturesss towardsss the woods near Hogssmeade sshortly and then if all goesss according to plan we direct them to travel up in the tree cover to the Forbidden Foresst and take the battle to Dumbledore." Then he laughed a high, cruel laugh. Followers in dark cloaks and hoods moved out to England to do the Dark Lords bidding.

Eveline Morgan had almost lead two different lives, when she was younger she remembered being with her parents all the time and they had lived in many different places. They had lived in New York City, Alaska, London and a few other places Eveline doesn't quite remember. But, when she was seven years old, her parents were taken from her. She had even witnessed her own father's murder. And then she was stuck with the twins. She had to wash and mend her own clothes; they only bought her second hand school uniforms, jeans and flannel for her attire. She had to weed, water and tend four patches a year; which is how she learned most of Herbology. She had learned to make potions because she had to assist Henrietta, she learned defense against the dark arts from Dumbledore (as well as arithmancy, charms, basic history of magic and astrology) and she also watched Alabastor vigorously train in the shed, he had always been obsessed with keeping away dark menaces. Eveline often had to amuse herself with history books or would perform simple charms to make amusing things appear or dance around. Henrietta and Alabastor refused to indulged her with toys. Eveline told this to Ginny, leaving out the painful details and as briefly as possible.

Ginny felt horrible, things had been so hard for Eveline. Ginny confessed that she had also had to wear hand me down clothes and she even started to make her own, she confessed that she was poor. Of course, Eveline didn't care. Ginny was sympathetic, but there was a bright side. Eveline could make clothes with Ginny, it would be little projects that they would do. Eveline liked the idea; since sewing was the only thing she was ever left alone while she was doing, so she'd actually enjoyed it. Eveline and Ginny bought old cloaks with the intention of cutting them up. They bought a cloak with a star and moon patterns on a rich blue, different types of paisley cloaks, they also found vintage style flower patterns, and Eveline favored the ones that were art neveau.

Later they ended up joining Harry and the gang in the common room, doing homework. However, only Hermione got a lot of work done. Ginny kept going on about how much Eveline needed to do before the term and so Eveline finished listing all the charms she could successfully complete and then continued goofing around with Ginny, Harry and Ron. Eveline was happy to see that since breakfast Ron had dropped the suave act and seemed to be acting natural.

Ginny had insisted on sleeping on the top bunk of Eveline's bed. It was inside the conical turret of the tower and a good third of the circumference had been cut out and replaced with windowpanes. Just as Eveline was going to wash her hair Ginny said "Hey, Eva, remember when we were talking about how we both had to cut our own bangs and stuff? Well I was just thinking we should give each other beginning of the year haircuts."

"Great idea, Gin." Said Eveline. Eveline volunteered to cut first and cut Ginny's hair from the middle of her shoulder blades to around her collarbone. She also added layering lopping back and layering in the front starting at the top of her cheekbone, just under her eyes. The layering was gradual and it just made Ginny's red hair frame her face and the gradually flow out; it created an effect that made Ginny look like a messenger of the sun. Next, Ginny trimmed about three inches off Eveline's hair so it reached the dead center of her back. She gave Eveline straight layering in the back and then trimmed the hair around Eveline's face up to about her chin and then gradually lengthened out to join the rest of her hair. It was exactly what Eveline wanted; she loved her long hair but wanted it more styled. Ginny went to sleep giddy for the first time in a long while.


End file.
